Beautiful
by ayokiana
Summary: Pai, Taruto and Kisshu have come back to earth after three years and Retasu has always loved Pai but what'll happen when starts to feel the same?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its** **characters.**_

_ CHAPTER 1_

** Pai's P.O.V**

It's been three years exactly since the final battle and Kisshu and Taruto's faces have been looking so crest-fallen so I decided to pay a visit to the mews. I wasn't going to but they both looked so lovesick that I began feeling sorry for them. We've been here for two weeks and Taruto has been with the yellow mew Pudding and Kisshu has been with the blue mew Mint. I went to see the green mew a few times without her knowledge but whenever I get near her I freeze up an I'm not able to move or speak. I don't even understand why she has this effect on me in the first place.

"Hey Pai!" Kisshu shouted.

"Mnn?" I hummed barely paying attention.

"I've been calling you for almost five minutes now, what were you thinking about that had you so deep in thought?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"I know, you've been thinking about the green mew again haven't you." he said flashing me a knowing smirk.

"I've told you time and time again that I have no sort of interest in her...as if I'd waste my time thinking about a mew of all things."

"Hmm still in denial I see." he replied casually folding his hands behind his head.

"What did you want anyway?" I asked trying to keep my irritation out of my voice.

"Oh right, now I remember what I came here to tell you." he said.

"The mews are having a get together tomorrow night and wanted us to come."

"Us?" I asked blinking owlishly.

"Yup me, you and Taruto."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" he whined latching himself on to my right leg.

"Let go !" I shouted flailing my leg in an attempt to get him off causing him to fly off and crash into a nearby chair.

"Ow...meanie." he mumbled rubbing his head.

"You should've let go." I said glaring at him.

"You should come okay...everyone wants you there especially a certain green haired mew besides it'll be fun." He said floating towards me.

'She wants me there, well I guess it wouldn't hurt to go.'

"Fine I'll come just this once."

"Yay!" he shouted hugging me.

"You're the best Pai."

"...Kisshu..."

"Okay bye."he said walking to wards the door.

'That was way too easy' I thought running a hand through my hair.

"Oh and Pai." he said suddenly teleporting in front of me.

"It's for three days and two nights so be sure to bring enough clothes kay."

"Wait what?!"

"Bye" she said teleporting away with a smirk glued on his face.

"Bastard." I whispered.

** Retasu's P.O.V**

The cyniclons have been here for almost two weeks now and I haven't seen Pai even once. I missed him so much while they were gone and I feel so lonely. It's as if everyone has someone but me...I mean Zakuro has Keiichiro, Taruto has Pudding, Ryou has Ichigo, Mint has Kisshu and me, I have no one.

Maybe he's ignoring me...of course he that's it but sometimes I get the strangest feeling that I'm being watched and if I fall asleep by my windows I usually wake up in my bed. I just figured that I probably got up during the night and went to bed myself but I always silently hope that it might be him. But why would he like me, I'm sure that there are lots of pretty girls on his planet that swoon at the mere mention of his name and faint at the sigh of him. Besides what would he want with a girl like me...I'm not beautiful and I'm barely pretty so there is no way I can even imagine him sparing a glance at me.

"Hey Retasu." Ichigo said poking me.

"Huh..oh hi Ichigo what's wrong?"

"It's nothing really, just that you've been mumbling to yourself and sighing a lot." she said looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"Really,I'm sorry for being such a bother...sorry." I stuttered.

"Stop apologizing it's alright and it's just that we were a bit worried about you." she said waving her frantically.

"What do you mean?"

"No, well you've been really out of it lately and you haven't been talking as much as you usually do." she explained.

"Oh you shouldn't worry about I'm definitely okay." I said smiling brightly.

"You don't have to pretend Retasu, we're all best friends here and if anything is ever bothering you we're always here to listen." she said sadly.

"I know and it's just that ever since Kisshu, Taruto and Pai came back..I haven't seen Pai at all and it's really bugging me."

"Now that you mention it,I don't think you've seen Pai yet since everytime he comes you're either not here or you get here as soon as he leaves but he could have just gone to your house though." she said."I mean Taruto went over to Pudding's house and Kisshu did the same with Mint, I really don't understand."

"It's okay, when he wants to come he'll come."

"Yeah I hope so."

"But for now why don't you turn that frown upside down."

"What are you going on about now?" Ryou asked walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh it's nothing really." she said winking at me indicating that what we talked about was just between us.

"Is that so?" he asked smirking before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the lips that made a bit of jealousy rise up in my chest.

"I'm gonna go to the store okay." he said releasing her and heading towards the door.

"Bye." we both said waving.

"Bye." he said returning the wave with a short one of his own.

"We should get back to work now." I said softly.

"Yeah we should." she responded sighing deeply.

"Don't forget about tomorrow okay."

"Of course not, isn't Ryou giving us half of the day off to get ready?"

"I know."

-TIMESKIP-

"Bye everyone, I'll see you tomorrow kay." I said waving before turning and walking back into the cafe since it was my turn to lock the cafe. For some reason while on my way home I just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched off of me and I couldn't help but turn around.

'Hmm it's probably just my imagination then.' I thought as I slowly turned back around.

**Pai's P.O.V**

'I still can't believe I gave in so easily when I heard that she was going to be there...what's going on with me exactly.' I thought as leaned back on the chair and looked up at the clock. ' It's already 3:15, she should be finished with work by now.'

For over a week now I've been following her home after work to make sure she got home safely, it was a habit I picked up and couldn't drop. I teleported behind a tree and saw her locking the doors and walked a safe distance behind her when she began walking home.

'Crap.' I thought quickly teleporting myself away as she suddenly swiftly turned around. 'That was too close for comfort. I swear I'm getting like Kisshu now and to think I would lecture him about following the mew...now look at me...how ironic.'

It didn't take long for her to reach her house and I waited for her to go inside before teleporting back to the ship.

"Out to see the green mew again I see." Kish said.

"Yeah you've been going to see her a lot...are you in love with her?" Taruto asked curiously and I just ignored them and walked past them towards the kitchen.

"Hey we're talking to you!" Taruto shouted after me.

"I'm going to bed." I said before teleporting away from them. I opened the door and walked into my room closing it softly behind me as I leaned on it and slid to the ground.

'Why is my heart beating so fast at the mere thought of her?' I thought staring at the ceiling.

"I don't understand why I acted that way Taruto asked if I loved her or not."

I'm not sure if I love her not, I know I care about her more than I care for myself, I get jealous when she's with other guys, I always feel like kissing her and when I don't see her often I feel like I'm dying on the inside.

'Maybe I'll figure it out in time to come.' I thought as I floated over to my bed and let sleep take me.


End file.
